


Trap

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Story, based on the art of AutumnSacurahttps://autumn-sacura.tumblr.com/image/188858456042Oscar had to join Alliance forces, because attempted murder on Reinhard was more than successful.
Relationships: Oskar von Reuenthal/Yang Wenli
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Trap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beingevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingevil/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ловушка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214196) by [kelRian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian). 



> Thanks to Twinkle_star for the help with translation

“It’s time to go to bed” Oscar leaned over Yan so close that it was easier to touch.  
Commander yawned and then stretched so fiercely that Oscar immediately pulled back.  
They almost touched each other, but Oscar joined Alliance forces less than a year ago and still has not got used to officers hugging or clapping each other.  
“It’s too early” answered Yang with a frown.  
“It is not. And tomorrow will be a tough day for You” persisted Oscar.  
There was a slight whiskey spirit coming from Yang — he was drinking again. They could drink together, but Yang always pretends that it’s just tea.  
“Why don’t you go yourself?”  
Oscar had nothing to object. He could not say that an opened bottle of wine and a heap of not the best memories were patiently waiting for him in the bed.  
Ansbach decapitated headquarters of the not-even-born-New-Reich.  
Reinhard and Oberstein died from the first shot. Kircheis passed away after a laser beam.  
The civil war ended quickly: Mittermeier was defeated by the enemy fleet, and Oscar had nothing more to do on the imperial side of the galaxy. Therefore, he called the remnants of his fleet to go to the other side.

It was a cowardly shameful retreat, but many survived. The Alliance gladly accepted them into its ranks and, probably, only Yang Wenli was not cheated. It was not the love for democracy that led Oscar. The only thing that moved him was hatred. Oscar wanted to take revenge on the old Reich, who took everybody Oscar cherished.  
He never thought this list would be so long and now there was one more name.  
“I wanted to solve a couple of tactical problems,” Oscar forced himself to smile.  
“Red and white, I suppose,” Yang quietly raised his hand and passed a curling lock between his fingers.  
Oscar did not flinch. He was almost used to being shabby in the hair. This touch was deceptive - as if it did not exist at all. The strand lived on its own and did not tell the owner about the warmth of fingers caressing her.  
“Exercises help me to fall asleep,” Oscar almost added “Your Excellency.”  
He wanted either to jerk, freeing from not-capture, or to kiss. His heart pounded like mad.  
As if reading his thoughts, Yang freed him, and his hand rested limply on his chest.

It was this lack of will, that conquered Oscar. Seeming, false, so unlike Reinhard’s flaming will, but no less powerful. Yang walked towards one goal he knew, and all the words were nothing more than husks. Sometimes Oscar thought that there was also pain in Yang, which he poured over with the bloody wine of the war during the day, and with sleeping pills in the night time.  
“I will see you off” Oscar decided to stand on his ground with tenacity worthy of a better application. But the commander after a good sleep is the commander with whom there is a chance to return to base after the battle. Yang should have understood this. Instead of answering, he ruffled up and pulled the beret deeper.  
Of course, Oscar did not want to touch him - this was not appropriate - but it was the only way to pull him out of his chair, from the bridge and away from the endless ocean of stars, where it is so easy to be left alone with your demons.

Oscar slipped his hands on his shoulders - the uniform turned out to be smooth. Yang did not move, and Oscar leaned closer, not paying attention to the fact that the beret indignantly fell.  
“Will you take me to bed like this every night?” - Yang smiled and slightly turned his head.  
Oscar felt his nose touch his cheeks. In this instant, one could freeze for eternity. Yang did not make an attempt to seize or subjugate himself. He waited, and Oscar once again fell into a set trap. So that the catcher would not flee, Oscar slipped his hand into Yangs hair and drew him closer. They both blushed like teenagers after the first awkward kiss.  
“Every night is a lot, Oscar smiled. “I sometimes have to solve the red and white problems.”

Everyone sometimes needs loneliness and time for those who have left. Oscar would never ask the name of the friend in the photo that Yang cherished.  
It’s just that sometimes you have to take a step forward, even if you are standing on the edge of the abyss. If this would be a fall, then Oscar will enjoy every kiss he can get.


End file.
